Nexus Reunion
by Hot4Men
Summary: Wade Barrett runs into John Cena in an empty locker room, how will old rivals react to one another! :) First Fanfiction! Please leave me a review or comment if you like! D


Wade Barrett the current Intercontinental Champion was walking backstage moments after defending his title against a very game Miz, a cocky smile crossed the face of the Champion as he walked into the nearly empty locker room. "Ah well look who we have here, the WWE Champion, John Cena." Wade said. "What do you want Wade? I am about to head back to the hotel need some rest." John said in a low tone. "What's the matter Cena, don't like talking with old friends?" Wade said as he took a step closer to John. "Friends? You and your little group of misfits made my life a living hell!" Cena said raising his voice. "Woah Woah...calm done there Champ, don't act like you didn't enjoy getting dominated by The Nexus!" Wade said. John quickly rose up on his feet, staring right through Barrett trying to intimidate the taller man. "If I remember correctly you loved being the Nexus' bitch, didn't you John?" Wade said not backing down. The intense stare down between both men continued, them out of nowhere Barrett stomped his foot down right on John's recently injured foot. "AH SHIT" Cena screamed in pain grabbing at his ankle, resting against the lockers for support to stand. Wade grew a evil grin as he slammed John against the lockers by pressing his taller frame forward pinning John between Barrett and the cold metal lockers. "Well doesn't this bring back good memories John?" Wade whispered into John's ear as he rubbed his body against John's feeling a growing bulge inside Cena's jorts.

"Get off me Wade!" Cena tried fighting back as he moved back and forth trying to get Wade to give him some room. "Now why would I do that John? Looks like you are enjoying this by that bulge in your jorts!" Wade said laughing a bit. Wade could being feeling himself getting hard in his bright red wrestling trunks, his bulge growing each time John struggled. Cena looked directly into Wade's eyes as felt his cock getting hard in his jorts. A side that fans never got to see of Cena was he slutty side, gaining the remp of Locker room whore through his years working for the WWE. Wade then took another shot at John's other leg kicking it from under him, sending Cena down to the ground, trapped between the lockers and Barrett's red bulging trunks.

Wade wasted no time ordering Cena, instead he pushed his hips forward slamming his crotch against Cena's face. John saw no reason as to fight Wade so he decided to give in hoping for Barrett to get trough him quickly. John's face was not buried deep against Wade's trunks, his nose taking in Barrett's manly scent."Alright Cena enough teasing! Get to work and take off my damn trunks for me would you!" John obeyed as he reached up for the waistband of Barrett's trunks pulling them down with one quick motion. Wade's huge 10in cock slapping cena straight in the face. John moved of his large hands up and wrapped it around Wade's cock jerking it as he stared forgetting how big Wade was. "Cmon cena I don't have all day!" Wade grabbed John's head as forced his mouth closer to his cock. John opened his mouth taking in the large head of Barrett's cock slowly moving his wet tongue around it."There you go Cena, you missed this Bull Hammer didn't you?!" Cena held back a smile as he took more of Wade's "Bull Hammer" into his mouth. "Damn I sure you mouth Cena, at least its good for something else other thank cutting shitty promos" John ignored Wade's comments as he nearly reached down the base of his cock just as he gag reflex kicked in forcing him to choke and gag loudly. "Ah you can do way better than that Cena!" Wade screamed as he grabbed John's head forcing him down further onto him cock. Cena choked a bit from the sudden roughness as he tried fighting his reflexes.

Barrett starteed trusting his hips forward into Cena's mouth feeling his cock hit the back of John's throat with each hard trust. John opened his mouth as wide as he could taking Barrett's deep and rough trust into his mouth. "AH Fuck Cena take my cock just like old times!" Wade's moans and comments could easily be heard from outside the locker room as he released Cena's head and picked him up off the ground and putting him onto the bench next to him. A full on hard bulge could be seen in cena's jorts as he decided to give John some relief. "Go ahead and take that cock out for me Cena!" John quicky went to unbuckle his belt as he felt Wade's hand stop him. "Ah ah Cena I said take that cock out not take off the jorts!" John was a bit confused at first not knowing what Barrett meant but he eventually got the idea and unzipped him jorts releasing his hard member. "There you go Cena no get up against these lockers!" Wade orderd as Johne stood up from the bench as propt himself against the lockers still wearing his "10 Years Strong" shirt and his jorts. Wade got behind John as he rubbed his ass through his jorts slapping his hands against it hard! Wade suddenly got down onto the ground getting a better view of John's ass. Wade then moved his hands right against John's covered asshole looking for a small opening or tear in his jorts. Wade eventually found one as he stuck his finger into the jort tear and ripped it even more, making an access point straight to Cena's hole. "There we are now it time Cena!" Wade got up on his feet sticking a finger next to John's mouth as he quickly took the entire finger into his mouth getting it nice and wet for his hole.

Barrett removed his finger from Cena's mouth as he wasted no time and shoved it into the tear of his jorts right into Cena's tight hole. "AHHH DAMN!" Cean screamed in pain as he felt Wade's finger enter his hole as Wade begain moving it in and out of at a fast pace. "You ready Cena? This is the only prep your getting Wade screamed out as he trusted his finger in deep a few more times before pulling out. Wade didnt wait for a response as he lined up his cock with Cena torn jorts and rammed his cock into cena deep. "UGHHH FUCK" John Screamed from the rough intrusion as he braced himself against the lockers as Barrett gave him no time to adjust, thrusting into him with zero remorse. "Ahhh damn Cena how are you always so fucking tight?! Half of the damn roster has been in your worthless hole!" Wade moaned as he continued his relentless trusts into cena.

"Fuck you Wade!" Cena barked back as he felt as sudden jolt of pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on by Wade's deep thrusts! Wade didn't answer cena's smart remark with words, instead he grabbed John's belt that was wrapped around his jorts and used it as support slamming into cena with even harder thrusts! "Ahhh fuck me Wade!" Cena screamed, as much as he hated to admit it he was in pure bliss."You missed you leader huh John? You missed being my personal bitch!?" Wade moaned between trusts as he slapped a hand down onto John's ass hard sending shockwaves off pleasure and pain through John's body. "OHHH Fuck Yeah Wade! I missed you huge cock, oh damn getting close!"

"Fuck C'mon Cena cum for your leader!" Barrett reached around to John's cock poking out the unzipped opening of his jorts and wrapped his hand around cena's impressive 11in thick cock. Wade pumped into John deep and hard as he tried matching his speed on John's cock, stroking him. "Ahhh...oh fuck...Wade..I'M CUMMMIINNN! Cena yelled as he exploded 6 huge streams of warm thick cum into Wade's hand. Cean rode out the rest of his intense orgasim as his tight inner walls clenched around Barrett's thick cock. "OHH YEAH CENA...I'M GONNA CUM IN YA!" Wade screamed as just seconds later he dumped a full 5 streams of cum into Cena's hole. "AHHH..Fuck Yeah Cena!" Wade moaned as he stayed buried inside Cena until his cock was completely drained. Wade pulled out of Cena as some of his cum dripped down John's hole and staining his jorts. Wade looked at his cum covered hand and he looked a cena, still resting against the lockers. "Clean this up Cena!" Wade shoved his hand right next to John's mouth as John quickyly stuck his tongue out, licking up his own cum. "That a goo Champ!" Wade moaned as he reached for him trunks and his I.C Championship, pulling on his trunks and throwing his title over his shoulder. "Thanks for the fuck Cena!" Wade said as he exited the locker room leaving John broken yet sastified. 


End file.
